


I Think I Like You

by EX__IT



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, I’ll add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, More characters will be introduced later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EX__IT/pseuds/EX__IT
Summary: Gerard goes to a new school during his junior year. His semester one schedule consists of Math, Art, Biology and English.Frank is starting his junior year at his least favourite place in the world. School. His new semester one schedule has math first period, then biology, music and then finally english.OrFrank and Gerard share two classes in a high school au.Im sorryI suck at summaries
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story let’s pretend they’re all around the same age.
> 
> Please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes this is my first fanfic
> 
> Hope you like it :)

~~~ G POV ~~~  
I start high school in 2 weeks and what’s even worse is that it’s a new school and I’m not good at making friends. You see the thought of talking to someone I don’t know, makes me want to crawl into a hole and live there forever. At least I’ll have my brother Mikey, if all else fails. 

~~2 week skip~~

Mikey and I are on our way to school and since it’s only a 6 minute walk from our house. We decided to walk it. As soon as we reach the school, Mikey walks ahead of me and starts talking to these 2 guys. Apparently he already made friends. Yesterday was orientation for the freshmen so he already knows where all his classes are. I walk down the hall and finally find my period one class, 228. I walk in and sit in the far corner and wait for the teacher to start. 2 minutes later the introduction to the course starts. 

At about 10 minutes into the teacher explaining things, someone walks in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank makes his way to school
> 
> (I suck at summaries just read it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :)

~~~ F POV ~~~  
The first day of school is tomorrow and that means I have to wake up at a “normal” time. If there is one thing you should know about me, it’s that I hate school. 

~~Skip to next day~~  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm ringing. I turn it off and get up to go to the bathroom. Once I’m done, I go down to the kitchen. My mother makes some toast for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch. I live around 12 minutes from the school, but only 9 if I skateboard. Before leaving for school I look at the clock. There are only 8 minutes until school starts, I'll have to go quick.

On the way there I stop paying attention to the road and start looking at a dog. I swear it was only for a second, but a second was enough for me to skate straight into a pothole. My board gets stuck and I fall face-first into the road. I get up and check myself for scrapes, my knee is bleeding. But that doesn't matter right now because as I look at the watch on my wrist I realize I only have 4 minutes to get to school. I grab my board and notice that it's missing a wheel now. ”Crap”. I decide now that I'm not even going to attempt to run to school. Screw school, I'm going to take my sweet-ass time. 

~~8 minute skip~~  
I finally reach the building. I’m around 4 minutes late “Not Bad, Frank” I say to myself. I’m short so I walk pretty slow. I take out the folded schedule in my pocket and look at my first class. Room 282, I think that's on the other side of the building. As soon as I make it to the other side, I realize it's not. I'm now like 7 minutes late. I text my friend Ray to ask where 282 is since apparently I have memory loss. I text him as I'm walking around because I feel weird if I just stand in a corner of the hall on my phone.

*text messages*  
Frank: By any chance do you know where 282 is

Ray: I think it's near staircase b

Frank: wheres that  
Frank: ???

Ray: you’ve been going to this school for 3 years dude

Frank: just tell me I’m already 8 minutes late

Ray: Where are you

Frank: Near 223

Ray: Okay  
Ray: go the opposite way from staircase c and then take a right

Frank: Now what

Ray: go straight and take a left

Frank: now

Ray: Look to your left as you keep walking

Frank: Thanks  
Frank: :))

Ray: Np

I’m now 10 minutes late, but at least I went right. I enter the classroom and almost everyone’s heads turn toward me. “Sorry I’m late” I say as I make my way to the only seat left. It’s in the back row, next to this guy who seems like he’s never seen the sun. I sit down and try to listen to the teacher. I have a really short attention span when it comes to school, especially math. At the end of the presentation about semester one, Mr. Parkman tells us we have 18 minutes to do whatever. I pull out my phone to text Ray.

*text messages*  
Frank: Are you busy

Ray: yeah my teacher already gave us something to do  
Ray: who does that  
Ray: it’s the first day

Frank: what subject

Ray: English

Frank: let me guess O’Brian

Ray: yeah

Frank: I had him last year  
Frank: well  
Frank: I guess I’ll probably just talk to someone else

Ray: who  
Ray: you don’t have any other friends

Frank: the dude sitting next to me

Ray: good luck with that


End file.
